starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Família Skywalker
thumb|Anakin Skywalker e seu filho, Luke A Força é forte na minha família. - Luke Skywalker - Episódio VI - O Retorno de Jedi A 'família Skywalker ' é uma poderosa linhagem de humanos sensitivos a força, cujo primeiro membro conhecido foi Shmi Skywalker. Os Membros do Clã contribuiram tanto para a Velha Ordem Jedi, quanto para a Nova, bem como para as fileiras dos Siths. História Anakin Skywalker, filho de Shmi Skywalker, aparentemente foi concebido por vontade da Força. embora seja possível que seu miraculoso nascimento possa ter sido projetado por Darth Plagueis Sidious e criados em Tatooine. thumb|left|Os Skywalkers, os Solos, C-3PO, R2-D2 e Chewbacca durante a guerra dos Yuuzhan VongAinda um Padawan, Anakin casou-se com Padmé Amidala em 22 BBY. Três anos mais tarde, Amidala deu à luz gêmeos, Luke e Leia. Luke foi criado em Tatooine por seu tio e tia, Owen e Beru Lars, enquanto Leia foi Criada por Bail e BrehaOrgana em Alderaan Leia casou-se com Han Solo em 8 ABY e teve três filhos: os gêmeos Jaina e Jacen em 9 ABY, e um filho mais jovem, Anakin, que foi nomeado em homenagem a seu avô, em 10.5 ABY . Em 19 ABY, Luke casou-se Mara Jade. O seu filho, Ben, que foi nomeado em homenagem ao seu primeiro mentor, Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi, nasceu em 26,5 ABY. Ben viria a tornar-se o antepassado dos irmãos Nat e Kol Skywalker, bem como o filho de Kol. Cade. Cade viveu durante 130 ABY e era o último sobrevivente Skywalker do seu tempo a usar o nome de sua família, tendo seu tio abandonado o famoso nome e vivendo como Bantha "Rawk". Os robôs C-3PO e R2-D2 são criação e/ou propriedade de Anakin e Padmé, respectivamente. Eventualmente os droids viriam a cair nas mãos de seus filhos. R2-D2 se tornou a posse de Luke Skywalker e C-3PO permaneceu com Leia Organa Solo e sua família. Recentemente, na saga Legado, um robô com as mesmas características que R2-D2 foi visto e se tornou a nova posse de Cade. Não se sabe se trata-se do mesmo, já que não utiliza o mesmo nome, mas o mestre Jedi que o entregou a Cade enfatizou bem o fato daquele droid estár na família há muito tempo... A família não sabia que eles estavam relacionados com a família Naberrie de Naboo até 36 ABY, quando LuKe descobriu um grupo de hologramas no R2-D2 sobre os últimos dias da vida de sua mãe. Logo depois, Leia viajou para Naboo Leia para reunir-se com Pooja Naberrie e revelar as suas relações. Àrvore de Família Concebido via a Força + Shmi Skywalker--+--Cliegg Lars(ver Família Lars) | | (ver Família Naberrie) | | Anakin Skywalker--+--Padmé Amidala : | (Clone: Darth Vader clone) | (ver Casa de Solo) | | (ver Família Lars) | (ver Casa de Organa) | (adotado) +------+------+ (adotada) | | | | | | Mara Jade--+--Luke Skywalker Leia Amidala Skywalker--+--Han Solo | : | | (Clone: Luuke Skywalker) +-------------+--------------------------+ | | | | Ben Skywalker--+--Desconhecida | | | ? Jaina Solo Jacen Solo-+-Tenel Ka Djo Anakin Solo +------------+------------+ | | | Allana | | Nat Skywalker--+--Droo Kol Skywalker--+--Morrigan Corde(Nyna Calixte)--+--Rulf Yage | | | (ver Família Yage) | Cade Skywalker Gunn Yage +--------+--------+ | | | Skeeto Micah Ahnah (adotado) thumbImagem: Album de Família Image:93px-Shmiskywalkerhead.jpg|Shmi Skywalker Image:80px-AnakinEstGrumpy.png|Anakin Skywalker Image:87px-Luke-rotjpromo.jpg|Luke Skywalker Image:96px-Leia_endorpromo02.jpg|Leia Organa Solo Image:97px-Benfury.jpg|Ben Skywalker Image:Japanese_joinerKing-Jacen_Solo.jpg|Jacen Solo Image:Jaina.jpg|Jaina Solo Image:YoungAnakinSolo.jpg|Anakin Solo Image:ImagesCA9W00KJ.jpg|Allana Image:120px-NatSkywalker.jpg|Nat Skywalker Image:111px-Kol.jpg|Kol Skywalker Image:92px-Cade.jpg|Cade Skywalker Image:Gun.jpg|Gunn Yage Image:120px-Cliegg.jpg|Cliegg Lars Image:82px-Padmegreenscrshot.jpg|Padmé Amidala Image:75px-Mara_insidercover.jpg|Mara Jade Image:97px-Legacy23-Droo.jpg|Droo Image:Duascaras.jpg|Morrigan Corde/Nyna Calixte Image:120px-Legacy23-Annah.jpg|Ahnah Image:118px-Legacy23-Skeeto.jpg|Skeeto Image:120px-Legacy23-Micah.jpg|Micah O Lado Negro Desde a concepção milagrosa de Anakin Skywalker, cada membro da família Skywalker caiu ou lutou com o lado negro. Anakin, cuja própria existência pode ter sido influenciado pelos Sith, se tornou Darth Vader, um dos mais temidos Lords Sith Lords da história. Seu filho Luke finalmente tomou o lugar de seu pai como aprendir do Imperador, por um curto tempo. A irmã de Luke, Leia, tinha três filhos. Seu filho mais novo, Anakin morrera jovem, enviando sua irmã Jaina temporariamente para o lado negro. Seu filho mais velho, Jacen, se tornou Darth Caedus. Luke casou-se com uma antiga Mão do Imperador, Mara Jade, e seu filho Ben foi influenciado por seu primo Jacen para cometer um assassinato e outros atos questionáveis. Mesmo 130 anos depois do tempo de Luke Skywalker, o seu descendente, Cade Skywalker, ainda tem que ligar com a atração da família pelo lado negro. Cade se tornou um aprendiz de Darth Krayt, o novo Lorde Negro dos Siths. No entanto, abandonou esta posição e escapou de Krayt com a ajuda de seus amigos. Talvez a coisa mais fascinante sobre a fam~ilia Skywalker não seja a facilidade como eles tendem a cair para o lado negro, mas como eles acabaram retornando à luz. Com poucas exceções, todos os membros do clã Skywalker que caíram para o lado negro da Força retornaram à luz e redimido-se. Na longa história dos Jedi, este era conhecido como um muito incomum. Normalmente sua redenção invoca o apoio e a determinação de seus familiares e amigos íntimos. A crença na redenção, originária com Padmé Amidala(Ainda há bondade nele, posso sentir isso, palavras de Padmé, fator de insistência em Luke, ao acreditar que ainda havia bondade em seu pai, fazendo-o deixar de ser Darth Vader para tornar a ser Anaki), e continuou contos seus descendentes, era uma arma poderosa usada pelos Skywalkers para lutar contra o lado negro Aparições *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Star Wars: The New Jedi Order'' *''Star Wars: Legacy of the Force *''Millennium Falcon (novel) *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon *''Star Wars Legacy 10: Trust Issues, Part 2'' }} Fontes *''The New Essential Chronology''